Nanoha Unlimited Lyrical Works
by Angel Enyel White
Summary: Una guerra secreta se acerca a la cuidad de Uminari, la cual involucrara a Takamachi Nanoha la cual desconoce todo el asunto, pronto descubrirá su talento innato con la magia y a su Servant.
1. Prologo

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic… no sé qué decir… esta introducción va hacer muy corta si que tratare de mejorar eso... ayúdenme a mejorar dejando comentarios.

( _Situaciones-acciones_ )

"Pensamiento"

 **Resaltar algo importante**

* * *

 **La guerra del Santo Grial** , una guerra conformada por 7 magos denominados **Masters** los cuales tienen que invocar un espíritu heroico con la ayuda de sus **Jewel Seed** para luchar entre ellos y saber quién es el merecedor de la **Lost Logia** más poderosa **El Santo Grial**.

Los espíritus heroicos o también denominados **Servants** están divididos en 7 clases:

Saber, los grandes espadachines.

Archer, los arqueros certeros.

Lancer, los feroces lanceros.

Rider, los jinetes indomables.

Caster, los hábiles magos.

Assassins, los sigilosos y letales asesinos.

Y Berseker, la clase más fuerte de todas, la cual sacrifica su cordura por más fuerza.

La 4ta guerra inicio en la cuidad de Uminari hace 10 años la cual paso por muchas dificultades…. ( _Mientras una mujer de pelo-azul narraba la historia fue interrumpida_ )

¿?: Oye, ¡¿No entiendo nada?! ( _Le dice una niña rascándose la cabeza, la cual está muy confundida_ ) ¿Qué es una Lost Logia? ¿Qué son las Jewl Seed? ¿Para qué sirve el Santo Grial? ¿Y porque se formó esta guerra?

¿?: Las Lost Logia son artefactos mágicos creados por una civilización antigua llamada **Belkan** , están tenían un gran poder lo cual llevo a la destrucción de esta. ( _La peli-azul se sienta debajo de un árbol mientras ve la gran ciudad desde lejos_ )

¿?: Ahhhh! Ya veo ( _Dice la niña acercándose al árbol_ )

¿?: A los Master escogidos se les hace entrega de 3 Jewl Seed's los cuales les dan el derecho a participar, aparte de poder convocar un Servant, también sirven para poder controlarlo.

¿?: Pero Yo tengo más de 3 ( _La niña mira su brazo el cual estaba cubierto por una tela viaje, revelando 21 gemas incrustadas_ )

¿?: Eso se debe a que eres **Muy** especial ( _La peli-azul cubre su brazo con la tela, mientras la veía con cariño_ )

¿?: Entonces si tengo el derecho hacer un Master, ¿significa que tú eres mi Servant? ( _Decía la niña con confusión_ )

¿?: Si así es ( _Mientras la peli-azul se levantaba y le daba la mano_ )

¿?: ( _La niña corresponde a su señal de amistad_ ) ¿Entonces, tú de que clase eres?

¿?: Yo… ummm…. se podría decir que soy una clase especial igual que tu ( _Mientras veía el horizonte_ )

¿?: Ya veo! ( _La niña con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía al costado de la peli-azul_ )

¿?: Para contestar tus demás preguntas te contare una larga historia ( _La peli-azul empieza a caminar hacia la cuidad con la niña tomada de la mano_ )

¿?: Ruler ( _La peli-azul decía_ )

¿?: ...Ruler? ( _La niña un poco confundida_ )

¿?: Esa es mi clase… Ruler "Lo siento por ponerte en una situación muy peligrosa Master"

* * *

 **Nota:** No se si existe el copyright aquí así que "los personajes utilizados no son de mi propiedad ,seguir el material original"

Díganme que les pareció el prologo


	2. El encuentro de los lirios

Lo siento si me he demorado en publicar he tratado de mejorar en escritura espero que les guste.

"Pensamiento"

 **Algo importante**

(Actos)

No soy propietaria es los animes/mangas utilizados.

* * *

Un líder es el que guía y toma decisiones no solo para su beneficio sino también para sus compañeros.

(Un día lluvioso, todo un edificio está hecho añicos mientras a lo lejos se ven unas explosiones, 2 personas están peleando mientras alguien observa)

¿?: Cómo pudiste saberle esto! (Gritando mientras lloraba una mujer)

¿?: ¿Hacerle qué? Mejorarla, hacerle más fuerte o tal vez… (Un hombre decía con una cara de psicópata mientras movía sus manos tratando de mostrar superioridad)

¿?: Cállate! No digas ninguna solo palabra más! (La mujer decía con lágrimas en su rostro tapándose los oídos)

¿?: ¡Acabala! (Dijo el hombre con una voz monótona)

¿?: _¡Aghgggggh! (Con espada en mano una mujer se preparaba para el ataque mientras cargaba energía en el filo de esta)_

 _¿?: Nooo! Por favor detente "Como pudo terminar así" ?_ _-channn!_

* * *

 _Pero cuando alguien se sale del camino no importa cuánto trate de volver al sendero simplemente esta se alejara más._

 _¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! Mientras sonaba un celular, alguien se despertaba arrogando de casualidad con su mano el celular para después recogerlo y apagar la alarma)_

 _¿?: Otro sueño raro… ¡uff! (Una niña cobriza se estaba levantando para ir a la escuela)_

 _NT: Insertar OST Connect_

 _Su nombre era "Takamachi Nanoha" una niña de 9 años, Nanoha es una persona amable y algo ingenua aunque últimamente está más pensativa de lo que es habitual._

Nanoha: Buenos días Papá, Mamá!

Momoko: Buenos días Nanoha!

Shiro: Buenos días Nanoha!, podrías avisar a tu hermanos que el desayuno es listo. (Mientras leía un periódico el padre de familia)

Nanoha: Claro!

Sus hermanos estaban como todos los días practicando Kendo en el dojo de la familia, Nanoha fue al dojo donde su hermana estaba practicando mientras su hermano la veía.

Nanoha: ¡Onii-chan, Onee-chan, Buenos dias! ¡El desayuno ya está listo!

Kyoya: Buenos días.

Miyuki: Ah, Nanoha. Buenos días. (Mientras dejaba de entrenar)

Nanoha: ¡Aquí tienes! (Arrogándole una toalla para secarse el sudor del entrenamiento matutino)

Miyuki: Gracias. (Mientras se secaba con la toalla)

Kyoya: Bueno, Miyuki, vamos a dejarlo por ahora.

Miyuki: De acuerdo. Continuaremos después de volver de las clases, ¿Vale?

Ya terminando de desayunar Nanoha miraba a su familia toda alegre mientras estaban conversando pensaba "Siento como si no acabara de encajar aquí", ese pensamiento estaba azotando su cabeza últimamente, es como si estuviera hecha apara algo más.

Shiro: Ah! Lo había olvidado últimamente ha habido muchos incidentes por toda la cuidad, así que tengan cuidado a la hora de venir de clase.

Nanoha/Kyoya/Miyuki: ¡De acuerdo!

Nanoha: Ahora que me acuerdo hoy me toca hacer la limpieza en la escuela, voy a tratar de venir temprano.

Momoko: De acuerdo pero ten cuidado al momento de venir.

Nanoha: Ok!

* * *

(En la azotea de la escuela)

Tres chicas estaban comiendo en un banco.

Nanoha: El futuro, ¿eh? (Se preguntaba mientras comía) Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, ustedes ya tienen claro lo que van a hacer, ¿no?

Arisa: En mi familia mi padre y madre son directivos empresariales…. Así que voy a estudiar para sucederles. (La chica de cabello anaranjado oscuro decía mientras miraba el cielo) Al menos, eso planeo.

Suzuka: A mí me gustan las máquinas y demás…. Así que he pensado que estaría bien entra en alguna ingeniería…. (Mientras comía una chica de cállenlo purpura)

Nanoha: Ya veo. Las dos son asombrosas… (Decía algo decepcionada)

Arisa: ¿Pero tú no ibas a hacerte cargo de la cafetería de tu familia?

Nanoha: Si, ese es uno de mis planes para el futuro, pero… Siento que hay algo más que quiero hacer… Por ahora, no consigo saber qué es exactamente… No tengo un don o punto fuerte….

Arisa: ¡Idiota! (Con un grito Arisa había sacado a Nanoha de su depresión, además de arrojarle un pedazo de su almuerzo) ¡No deberías hablar así de ti misma!

Suzuka: Es cierto. Debe haber algo que tu debas ser capaz de hacer Nanoha-chan. (Nanoha un poco sorprendida miraba sin decir nada mientras la regañaban, algo normal después de haberse menospreciado tanto).

Arisa: ¡Además, ¿tu notas son mejores que las mías?! ¡Y si dices que no tienes futuro, ¿Qué hay de mí?! (Arisa empezó a agarrar a Nanoha de los cachetes mientras Suzuka solo miraba, y así es como el recreo había finalizado).

* * *

(En el Salón de clase)

Nanoha se había quedado a limpiar el salón, Arisa se fue un poco más temprano de lo común ya que tenía que encontrarse con un amigo y Suzuka se fue hace un rato.

Nanoha: "Algo que yo pueda hacer, ¿verdad? (Mientras barría en un solo punto del salón, pero esa pregunta la mantenía distraída y no se había percatado que ya estaba oscureciendo)

Sus pensamientos se desaparecieron cuando escucho ruidos saliendo del patio, lo cual era muy raro ya que todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas, los Ruidos se hacían más notorias así que decidió ver lo que esta pasando.

¿?: Ha! Quien le dices "Lagartija" maldita "Serpiente"! (De una manera furiosa)

¿?: A ti! O acaso tu cerebro están pequeño que no asimila mis palabras Lagartija. (De una manera confiada)

Nanoha se asomó por la ventana del salón, y al ver lo que estaba pasando no podía creerlo, un chico rubio estaba parado mientras veía como 2 ¿Niñas? ¿Adolesentes? peleaban. Una tenía un hermoso vestido blanco con bordados de color negro, un cabello lila con 2 coletas, joyería de oro en las manos junto con un arco con el cual disparaba flechas esquivando los ataques de su contrincante.

La otra tenía un vestido gótico que mostraba una ¿Cola? Junto con unas botas blancas de las cuales en la punta sobresalían ¿Espinas? , un hermoso cabello rosa con 2 coletas las cuales estaban sujetas con ¿Cuernos?, esta peleaba con una lanza pero al estar algo fastidiada no podía acertar ninguno de sus golpes.

Nanoha: ¿Que está pasando? (Retrocediendo con miedo golpeo una carpeta la cual resonó al no haber nadie en la escuela)

¿?: Archer ¿Que fue eso? (Dijo el rubio)

Archer: Master nos estaban viendo. (Dijo la peli morada)

La pelirosada un poco disgustada escapo de la batalla entrando a la escuela.

¿?: Archer detenla, no podemos dejar entrar a inocentes en esto. (Dijo el rubio corriendo a la entrada)

Archer: Ok Master. (Esta corrió entrando por una ventana abierta para no dejar rastros de la pelea)

Nanoha empezó a correr por los pasillos mientras calmadamente la pelirosada caminaba detrás de ella.

¿?: Normalmente no haría esto pero mi Master dijo que no deje testigos, ven aquí "Ardillita" y terminemos esto rápido. (Dando un giro a su lanza corrió para hacer una embestida)

Nanoha intento defenderse con la escoba que traía pero esta fue destrozada al contacto haciéndose una herida en la mano, para que la pelirosada la golpeara con su cola haciéndola entrar al cuarto de limpieza.

Nanoha: ¡Ay! "¿Qué está pasando? No puedo moverme… ¿Acaso voy a morir? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

¿?: Aquí se termina Ardillita, algunas últimas palabras. (Dijo la pelirosada acercándose haciendo chillar el piso con su lanza)

Nanoha: Alguien….. ¡Alguien AYUDEME! (El piso resplandeció mientras una marca apareció en la mano de Nanoha, de pronto una ráfaga de aire hizo retroceder a la pelirosada)

Archer: Acaso esa niña es… (Acercándose al cuarto)

¿?: La séptima Master. (Asombrado viendo desde los pasillos)

El polvo era dispersado, cuando Nanoha abrió los ojos vio a una niña con un vestido de color blanco con unos conjuntos del tipo caballero con una espada dorada y azul en la mano, un hermoso cabello rubio amarrado con una coleta negra, esta estaba con una mirada que inspiraba paz mientras se daba la vuelta para ayudar a Nanoha.

¿?: Mucho gusto en conocerla Master espero mejorar junto a ti. (Con una sonrisa dándole la mano)

Nanoha: ¿Eh? (Con una mirada confundida)


End file.
